Guleesh
by hrh Cenedra
Summary: err my retelling of the fairy tale Guleesh
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this story is based on the Celtic fairy tale guleesh and it will me retelling it seen as whenever I read it is in its original language so can be sometimes hard to understand read and enjoy oh n please review.

* * *

Chapter one

Guleesh lay outside of his small cottage on a small grassy mound in the county of Mayo. He loved to just lay there and look up at the stars sighing he whished to move away from there he yearned to live somewhere else in the world. He found himself wishing to be like the moon up there in the sky not having to do as man told it to, the moon was free like he wished to be. Guleesh stood up and throwing his arms wide letting his head fall back and his raven hair fall across his eyes he yelled up at the moon.

"I wish I was the same as you."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Guleesh could hear coming towards him the sound of many running tiny feet, laughter filled the air, the air buzzed with the ringing sound of many voices. The sound whooshed passed him like a playful wind.

Guleesh wishing for fun and being curious decided to follow the voices. Soon he was skipping merrily along getting caught up in the fairy host. (A.N not that he knew that they were fairies or what type.) Suddenly as it had started the shouting and the singing stopped and guleesh heard every man shouting at the top of their lungs "my horse, my bridal, my saddle. My horse, my bridal, my saddle"

Wow thought guleesh and decided to copy he. He joined in crying out enthusiastically "My horse, my bridal, and my saddle. My horse, my bridal, my saddle!"

Instantly magically appearing before his very eyes stood a fine horse with a bridle of golden and a silver saddle with beautiful intricate patterns engraved of flowers and birds and magical creatures. Guleesh hastily jumped onto the back of the horse egger to see what would happen next, He blinked all of a sudden he was surrounded by many horses that mirrored his own and on their backs rode little men. Shocked one off the little men turned to guleesh and asked "are you coming with us tonight, Guleesh?"

"Certainly." Grinned guleesh

* * *

ok I will leave it there so that I can start the adventures in the next chappie I hope u liked it please review flames are welcome we all can use some guidance 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is the next chapter. I would just like to ask a q. would anybody like me to write my own version of other little known fairy tales. For my next story would you prefer the sea maiden or the story of Deirdre? Please email me with which people would prefer and please review.

* * *

Chapter two 

The little men tapped their heals and of shot all the horses Guleesh getting caught up with them. His horse sped on galloping faster than the wind. Guleesh

grinned his horse was running faster than a fox with the hunting hounds on his tail.

Guleesh gasped before him was the icy winter wind laughing as she spread winter mischief across the land. The horses sped up overtaking her icy blue

breath. Seeing it as a challenge the winter wind tried to race against them, she wrapped her icy blue hands around guleesh trying to hold on to him but try

as she might she could not overtake Guleesh and the little men. They carried on galloping faster than the wind they did not stop and guleesh stared behind

him in wonder as the winter wind fell further and further behind her energy spent.

Out of the blue the horse stopped nearly throwing guleesh from its back. Guleesh sat there mouth open wide as he stared at the great mass of water spread

out before him. The water glittered silvery blue in the moonlight. What a wondrous sight thought Guleesh "I have never seen a sight more beautiful" he

cried out.

"Just you wait young Guleesh" replied one of the little men "you will see sights more wondrous than the sea tonight lad."

The little men had all stopped and they all stood up in their saddles shouting "Hie over cap! Hie over cap!"

The horses rose up into the air. Guleesh shut his eyes not wanting to see the blue water rushing underneath him. The horses' hoofs galloped touching

nothing but air. Fortunately for Guleesh he did not have to endure the frightening feeling of flying for long because the horses were soon touching down

on ground, and galloping across lush green land.

"Do you know where we are Guleesh?" asked one of the little men as the horses slowed to a stand still. Guleesh shock his head

"Haven't a clue" he replied

A glint a appeared in the little mans eye and he grinned

"You're in France guleesh" the little man said. "You are here to help us Guleesh, the king of France's daughter is to be married, and she is the most

beautiful women anyone could ever lay their eyes on. The sun shines on her loveliness kissing her with golden showers of beauty. We wish to bring her

with us tonight; we must try our hardest to bring her back with us. If only we could carry her off but we can't that is why we need you guleesh."

"Why" Guleesh asked confused.

"We need you to carry her off on your horse behind you, it is not lawful for us to carry her off behind us she could not hold on to us like she can you

because you are flesh and blood, her hands would fall right through us."

Guleesh just stared "you want me to kidnap the princess of France he asked?"

"Mhm" nodded the little man "are you ok with the idea Guleesh? And will you follow our instructions clearly no cheating"

Guleesh laughed "of course why wouldn't I be ok with the idea of kidnapping the princess of France, she is the enemy s she not?"

The little man nodded "but will you do exactly what we tell you to?" asked the little man.

Guleesh grinned "why would not do as you ask me, I will follow your instructions perfectly."

I think I will leave it there for today stay tuned for the next part oh and please review it helps a lot.


End file.
